The Trouble Maker
by SwanSong9
Summary: A new youkai has joined Youko and his gang. But is she a dream come true or a total nightmare? You got to read to find out! Rating for strong words gore and action. OCYouko
1. The New Begining The Old End

**DiScLaImEr I don't own YYH…but I wish I owned Youko…pouts YY **

The Trouble Maker

"Wait! Wait! I'm falling behind! Please slow down!" A tired female voice cried as her group slowly got away from her. Her wounded leg did not help the matter at all.

"Sister, come on you're falling behind!" Her brother yelled at the sibling.

"I can't…" she stopped running and collapsed to the ground. Her brother stopped but was pushed by another Kitsune.

"No…leave her. She is weak." He nodded and followed the pack.

The vixen just laid there and listened for the enemy to come close.

"This is the end…" she thought. "My dream never came true. I'm not a thief."

"Jing-ten, Wake up you lazy good for nothing." A male voice said and shook her vigorously. She slowly opened her eyes to see silver hair and big fuzzy ears.

"B-b-brother?" she said in a quiet unsure voice.

"No Baka, its Youko. Don't you remember?" Youko said in an annoyed voice.

She smiled slightly. "Oh…for a second I thought you were Katan. Sorry."

"You were having another dream about your brother. Why was he so important? He left you behind to die. If Shaka didn't heal you, you would've been dead. Remember that." He stood up and held out his hand. True it hadn't been long since the two met. But since Jing-ten came to their camp. Youko hasn't been acting the same.

If other thieves got into a fight he would let them duke it out. But if she got in a fight, he helped her.

But they found her a month or so ago.

"Over there. The blood is from over there!" The Dog demon, Sole, Said and ran to the sent. "How good, we haven't eaten in weeks. This should feed us. It smells like a big deer or something!" with joy Sole ran closer and faster to the sent. The sent was finally strong. They were there. But it wasn't a deer like they hoped. It was an injured girl who looked more like a jigsaw puzzle.

Her body was torn apart. One arm was half gone. One leg was cleanly ripped off and thrown against a tree. Blood made the soil ground dark and wet. Her long black hair was in tangled in her ripped back with blood seeping out into a pool on her right side.

Her tail was half off and half connected same with her Kitsune ears. You could tell they were white because they were anywhere from blood red to pink with white spots every now and then. IT was a gory sight.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?!? Who would do this to such a pretty girl? I mean I know she's not my species…but she's foxy," Sole laughed at his joke everyone else gave him a mean look. "I was kidding. Want to take her back? Maybe Shaka can help her or if not. We'll eat her. Grab her arms and stuff. Let's go!" he grabbed the body and began slowly going back toward camp. The others nodded and grabbed the limbs and followed the mutt.

The silver Kitsune sniffed the air and smiled. "Ah. They have food. Wait." He sniffed the air again. "The bastards killed a Kitsune!" His voice became upset and loud.

"I'm sure they didn't kill it. There have been many dead kitsunes out there you know." His partner, Kuronue (spelling?) said while playing with his necklace and watching the demons fight over a dead bug.

"True." Replied the fox in a slow monotone voice to his friend.

"Youko! Youko! We found something!" Sole yelled as he ran into camp with the dead and disembodied girl in his arms. He was now covered in her blood. The others appeared behind him with her limbs.

"You found her? Where?" Youko said while walking over to the girl to see her face.

"In the woods. We followed the sent to find her. She's in bad shape. But still alive."

"Not any more. She just died." Youko said while staring at the girl and staring at her. _I've seen her before. I swear, but where? _He thought.

Sole looked very sad. "What do we do with her?"

"Burry the wrench." A youkai shouted.

"I will give her breath. Give her to me." A man in a robe said. "And her limbs. This is messy." Youko turned around to greet Shaka. HE was an elder Youkai. His face full of wrinkles. Shaka's Cold ice gray eyes stared coldly at Youko then to the girl.

"As you wish." Sole handed him the girl and the others gave him the limbs.

Shaka walked away with the girl in his arms. He took her to his tent and stayed there for a long time.

Sole sat out there until he was done.

_Please let her be okay. Please let her be okay. I can do better. It's my fault she died; I should've done something when we found her._

Sole thought. He was one of the youngest of the group. He never experienced some one dieing. But today it did. A young girl died in his arms. He really hoped she was okay.

0 TO BE CONTINUED… 0

Okay….I'm sure it's short….and I'm sorry. So is it good? Bad? Want m to delete it? Please let me know please? And thank you Ja Ne!


	2. The Crush The Appeal

**DiScLaImEr I don't own YYH…but I wish I owned Youko…pouts YY **

The Trouble Maker

LAST TIME:

Sole, a dog youkai found a body of a young Kitsune female. He brought her body back and healed her. Has he grown feelings for her? Or is it just a dog thing?

"Sole, you have been sitting there for the past day, what's wrong with you!" One of Sole's partners asked while sitting next to him. His elfin ears twitched.

True he wasn't a Youkai but he was good at stealing. With his dark blue hair and matching eyes, he blended in perfectly with the shadows. Sole on the other hand was a blonde, with the brightest blue eyes, didn't exactly blend in with anything. He stood out in his old clan. They all were dark haired, eyed and skinned. He was light everything.

His clan tried to disown him but when that failed, they tried to kill him.

"Shawn, it's this kit. I don't know why but I'm attracted to her. But I shouldn't be because she's not my type." Sole sighed sadly, since he first laid eyes on her he had a gut feeling that they were meant to be. But would Fate allow this to happen?

"You are a character Sole, I'm sure she'll make it, Shaka is the best doctor here, and at least that's what Yoko tells me…" He smiled at his friend then stood up. "Come on let's get some food, you're probably starving." Sole stood up then looked back.

"O.K let's go." He slowly followed Shawn. _Please be okay, I really want to get to know you, Vixen. I think we have the same kind of past. . . . . . . . _

"Hey! Sole! Wake up! Good food 'member!" Sole shook his head and ran after his friend. They were laughing and having a good time when they saw Yoko with a young girl covered in bandages and limping.

They stared, she looked familiar. She had long black hair, now neatly brushed, beautiful snow white ears and a partly un-bandaged tail. Her right eye had a bandage over it, but the other eye was a Kitsune gold.

The looked at each other then back at the girl.

"Sole, Shawn. Come over here." Yoko beckoned; they obeyed and ran over to him.

"This is that fox you brought. I expect you to treat her well, you loose her, and I will kill you." Sole gulped the lump in his throat. That was a threat, and he kept them.

"Yes sir…" he shuttered.

"Don't call me that! Now go!" he walked away.

Shawn examined the girl. She looked tired and weak. She watched then with care. It was like she didn't trust them.

"Relax; we will not hurt you, what is your name?"

"Jing-ten….you?" her voice was so soft. It seemed to dance in the air effortlessly. Sole began to blush.

"Sole, this is my buddy Shawn. What were you doing out here all alone?" He asked while sitting Jing-ten down on a tree-stump.

"I do not remember. It went black as soon as my clan was ambushed by youkai hunters…" she trailed off not wanting to finish the thought. Her breathing was quick, like a panting.

"Calm down, stop talking until you catch your breath, it will be alright." Sole calmed her down with a gentle embrace. She smiled and sighed.

(End of flashback…………)

Jing-ten shook her head. "Yoko? Where is Sole? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Out hunting, why do you ask?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"I was just remembering when he found me. I never did thank him. It's been so long…" she smiled and giggled. He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me you have not grown fond of him. You belong to me…Remember?" he mumbled as he rests his head in her lap.

She stroked a few strands of hair out of his face.

"How can I not forget such a thing?"

(Another flashback this one is shorter)

"Jing-ten get over her!" a very anger Yoko screamed for the young girl. Panting and dashing the girl scrambled up to him.

"Yes sir?" she tried not to pant but it was a lost battle.

"What did I say about calling me that! Any way, I have an important thing to tell you. And you must accept it or be banished." His voice made it sound very serious.

"Okay, I'll do what ever you want." She smiled triumphal.

The end!

What is the task? Oh! Twisting of the brain! evil cackle You'll find out soon…..if I have time to write. Or remember I have the story.


	3. The Marking The Mistake

**DiScLaImEr I don't own YYH…but I wish I owned Youko…pouts YY **

The Trouble Maker

(F.Y.I: in one word LEMON! Thank you )

LAST TIME:

"Jing-ten get over her!" a very anger Yoko screamed for the young girl. Panting and dashing the girl scrambled up to him.

"Yes sir?" she tried not to pant but it was a lost battle.

"What did I say about calling me that! Any way, I have an important thing to tell you. And you must accept it or be banished." His voice made it sound very serious.

"Okay, I'll do what ever you want." She smiled triumphal.

"Don't get cocky with me Vixen!" Yoko said in a bit of anger and annoyance.

"Sorry, Yoko I won't do it again." She looked down at the ground.

"Fine, I need you to let me mark you. So no others will try to take you away from me. I love you." He choked out the last sentence. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I thought you would say that some time. Just tell me when and where" She smiled again at the Kitsune.

"Tonight, my tent, do not be late. After dinner you will come. Understand?" She nodded then took a step closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips then ran off. Yoko stood there blushing. He shook his head and walked off.

(End of Flashback)

"Oh Yoko, I remember that day very well. I enjoyed that very much too…."She smiled and looked down at him. He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"I'm afraid I do not remember that day well…" he smirked.

"Oh really-" She smiled and bent down "-shall I remind you?"

"Yes please…." She got really close and kissed him very deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her on top of him still kissing. He slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth and began a war.

He slipped his hands down her shirt. She let out a small moan.

(Flash Back)

"Are you enjoying this?" He asked while releasing his mouth from hers so she could speak.

"Yeah, but…this isn't marking right? I mean right now…" She took a deep breath.

"Oh no, I'm getting you in the mood for Marking." He smiled and continued to kiss her again. She gladly returned the kiss.

Her hands found their way around Yoko's bare back. They slowly rubbed his back and he enjoyed that much.

Yoko took a deep breath and broke away from the kiss and ripped off Jing-ten's shirt. He gazed at her breast.

"Very nice…" He smiled and grabbed one in each hand and gently squeezed. Jing-ten let out a moan and moved back.

Yoko loved having the advantage. So he took this time and quickly pulled off his tunic pants and Jing-ten's skirt.

"You will now be mine." He declared and rammed his man hood into her.

She let out a scream of agony that slowly turned into a moan of pleasure. He went in and out slowly then became faster. Then it was all over. He let her go, she now lay panting on the bed inside his tent.

"You are mine now. No one can have you." He kissed her and then said "rest my love, you need it." He got dressed then left.

(End of Flashback)

Jing-ten lay panting on the grass, naked.

"That was good…." She smiled and took a deep breathe then sat up.

"Yes it was." Replied a tired Kitsune, he looked over at her and sighed.

"This is really and truly good. You were too young to be marked then. But now you are old enough but…" He felt her bare stomach. "You are with child."

She sat up quickly. "What, I'm with child, oh my!" She quickly found her clothes and got dressed. "Come Yoko! We much get back." She stood up and he followed, while putting on his pants. They ran back to the camp and found Shaka.

"Why have you come?" The old Youkai asked while sipping tea that was freshly brewed.

"I believe Jing-ten is with child, Shaka." Yoko said in a loud whisper.

"I see…" he replied and took a large sip of tea.

0 TO BE CONTINUED… 0

Oh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm so evil! I'm letting you guys hang! Ha! If you R&R you will find out soon! If no one replies. HA! You wont find out! Ja ne!


	4. The Child The Story

**DiScLaImEr I don't own YYH…but I wish I owned Youko…pouts YY **

The Trouble Maker

LAST TIME:

She sat up quickly. "What, I'm with child, oh my!" She quickly found her clothes and got dressed. "Come Yoko! We much get back." She stood up and he followed, while putting on his pants. They ran back to the camp and found Shaka.

"Why have you come?" The old Youkai asked while sipping tea that was freshly brewed.

"I believe Jing-ten is with child, Shaka." Yoko said in a loud whisper.

"I see…" he replied and took a large sip of tea.

"Yes, I need to know if she is really. If she is, we need to get her away from here. It's not safe for a child. The smell of blood would draw other youkai here. And we can't have that!" Yoko said with worry. He cared much for Jing-ten.

"I know, Yoko. I know all too well. My wife was with child. She gave birth, and her and the baby was killed by Youkai. It was hard loosing your only son and your love, in one day." Shaka tried not to think of that day, he sighed. "Bring you're girl here. I will see if she is."

"Okay…" He got up and walked of out his tent and looked for her. He searched her tent. She wasn't there, so he looked at his tent, and she wasn't there.

_Where is that vixen? She better not be sleeping around…_

He ran off, and he asked all in the camp. They haven't seen her. He was looking for people he hasn't talked to, he saw Shawn.

"Shawn! Have you seen Jing-ten?" he asked in a monotone voice to hide his worry.

"I think I saw her walk off with Sole, why?" he asked while scratching his elf ear.

"Where were they going!" Yoko raised his voice, he cowered a little bit.

"In the woods." Yoko ran off in anger.

_If he laid a finger on her he will die! She is mine and he knows it, that dirty inu youkai!_

He cursed and ran faster, and it wasn't long until he came across them. She was sitting in the middle of a group of Lily of the Valley. The perfume that was coming off was really sweet.

They weren't doing anything bad, just talking…

"Jing-ten, there's something I need to tell you…" Sole began, a bit nervous.

"Yes?" She smiled at him, which made this a little bit harder and blush.

"I…I…I love you, I've been hiding it all this time, but, when I saw you last week, training, I just fell in love."

She didn't saw anything she was in shock. "That's nice Sole…But…" Be fore she could finish Sole leaned over and kissed her deeply on the lips. When he finished she pushed him away.

"You jerk! Don't you see! I am Yoko's! See…" She lifted her shirt so her stomach shown. There was a scar there; Yoko did that when he marked his woman. "If Yoko saw what you just did, you'd be killed!"

"Damn right! Get away from her!" Yoko jumped out of the bush and stood protectively in front of Jing-ten. She stood up and grabbed his shoulders.

"Yoko, please. Just take me back to the camp." She kissed his neck. He growled but listened to her. He put his arms around her waist and walked off back to camp and to Shaka's tent.

"My child let me have a look at you." Shaka smiled and put his hands on her stomach. She looked a bit uncomfortable, but Yoko smiled to make her a bit more comfortable. Shaka chanted a few words and his hands glowed. "Yoko…you are a father, and Jing-ten, you are a mother. Congratulations." Shaka smiled and patted Yoko on the shoulders.

"Thank you Shaka-sama." Jing-ten said with a smile. And Yoko nodded in agreement. Yoko picked up Jing-ten and walked back to his tent. He placed her on his bed and lay down beside her.

"You know you will have to leave."

"Yes, I had to do that. I was with child before, when I was very young." She looked at him with a sorrowful look.

"What!" He sounded surprised at what she said.

0 TO BE CONTINUED… 0

How was that! Hope good! R&R plz! Ja ne!


	5. The Ambush The Smell of Death

**

* * *

DiScLaImEr I don't own YYH…but I wish I owned Youko…pouts YY **

The Trouble Maker

LAST TIME: Jing-ten is now pregnant. Can Yoko really send her off somewhere? Or will he keep her there and protect her? Or will he let her go away because of what she told him?

"You what!" He raised voice in anger or surprise, you couldn't tell.

"I was little! It wasn't supposed to happen! I was just walking down a street and I was grabbed. It was an older Youkai. He made sure I couldn't scream or anything…then…..then…He rapped me!" Jing-ten began to cry. Yoko felt ashamed that he raised his voice. He reached out to comfort her, she accepted it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that happened. What happened to the child?" He asked while he held her very close.

"He was killed because he was a Bastard. The rapper was caught and killed, I got to see. Oh Yoko!" she cried really hard in his chest. He held her close and made a soft 'Shhh" sound to calm her.

"Jing-ten, you are with me now, nothing will happen, I promise." She looked up and smiled. She slowly sat up and looked at him eye to eye.

"I love you, Yoko." She kissed him on the lips and giggled then whispered. "To return the kiss you have to catch me!" She got up and walked slowly out of the tent.

Now Yoko would never play such a kiddy game? Right? She sighed and just sat there, and then she held it up. It was his prize rose.

"Jing-ten, you get back here now!" He got up and ran after the Vixen. She giggled as he ran after her screaming curses.

After they were on the outskirts of the camp she stopped and turned around. "Have a nice chase?" She smiled cutely.

"NO! NOW GIVE ME MY ROSE BACK!" he was tired and fairly pissed off.

"Okay…" She shuddered and handed him the rose. "I'm sorry…" She walked off a little bit more, and Yoko didn't stop her. So she just kept walking.

He turned around and walked back to camp.

Had he just leave his girl alone? And pregnant! Yes!

She kept walking deeper and deeper in the woods. She was still a bit hurt that the man she cared for and that he cared for her, yelled at her. She really wished that a Youkai would come out and attack her, and she'd die.

And her wish came true a group of Youkai came out and attacked her. And these guys weren't weak, or pretty. They were a pukey green skin with an off white shaggy hair with beady red eyes. They had yellow teeth and large claws.

"Come here little fox." One said in a raspy voice.

"No, I will not." Jing-ten said in a little bit of fear. And she backed up…right into another Youkai. "Gya!"

He sniffed her. "My….You are very delicious. –"it licked her '- May I have a bite, please?"

"Go ahead!" The one that first spoke said. And that's what that demon did.

It took a big bite in Jing-tens shoulder. She screamed in pain. And it echoed and echoed. And it reached the camp. Yoko heard it. He got up and screamed for his fighters and ran off toward the sound and smell of fresh blood.

When they go there, it wasn't very pretty. The one youkai was feeding the Jing-ten's stomach, and she was limp.

"No...No…NO!" Yoko yelled and ran after the Youkai. "Die bastards!" he screamed and tore the one feeding on his girls stomach into little pieces. Jing-ten's body fell to the ground. Not moving.

"Kuronue grab her and get out of here!" And his friend did just that. He swooped up Jing-ten's body and flew away.

Yoko cursed at himself, it was his fault she died. Or was she dead?

0 TO BE CONTINUED… 0

Anot

SwanSong9:Ohh! another cliffy! I love these! They are so fun and make me look pure evil! –evil cackle- okay..well R&R please! Ja Ne! And thanks you guys for sending reviews! I love reading all of them and it makes me want to write more! YAY!

Kurama: This isn't like Yoko...

SwanSong9: Oh shut up!

Kurama: No!

SwanSong9: I will tie you up and gag you...Do not tempt me Kurama!

Kurama: (Cowers a little bit) Okay...

SwanSong9: Well, that's more like it, good kitsune. (Pets Kurama)

Kurama: (Smiles)

SwangSong: Bye guys!

Kurama: Bye!


	6. The Dream The Spirit

**DiScLaImEr I don't own YYH…but I wish I owned Youko…pouts YY **

SwanSong9: Thanks you guys for sending reviews! I love reading all of them and it makes me want to write more! YAY! Here's the story

(Tiny lemon )

The Trouble Maker

LAST TIME: Yoko got upset with Jing-ten and let her wonder the demon infested forest. Now Yoko has paid for his mistake…

Kuronue flew off fast to the camp. But he wasn't fast enough. She was dead, and beyond bringing back to life. He could've dropped her and flew back to his friend. But he didn't. He just kept flying, holding the girl close.

Back at the battle ground, Yoko had successfully slain all of the youkai. But his mind hadn't abandoned the thought of Jing-ten being dead. But it wasn't like him to think of a girl while fighting, even if he did mark her. It was only a girl. They can be replaced very easily.

When he finished off the last one, Yoko ran back to camp to see if his girl was okay. Passing tree by tree thoughts too over:

There they were him and Jing-ten. Laughing and having a good time. _The old times……oh how I miss them…now I cannot share them with anyone. _

He held back his tears, and ran much faster until he reached the camp. With in a few minutes he was there.

He first ran to her tent. Nothing was in there, not even her bed. He then ran to Shaka's place, he wasn't there, and some herbs have gone missing too.

_This is very odd. Shaka is always in his tent. Where is he?_

Yoko searched the whole camp. Then he saw two dark clouds of smoke. He ran to the location. There were two burial plots, and one body and a piece of cloth. He got close then stood in shock.

It was Jing-ten and the unborn child, or at least something related to that. She was all pale from the lost blood. Her hair was also matted with blood. She didn't look like herself.

Yoko didn't move at all, he stood staring at his girl and his child. This was hard on him. He tried his hardest to hold back tears. It didn't work. Warm tears streamed down his face. The first person to look back was Sole. He walked back to his superior and put an arm on his shoulder. Unlike before, Yoko did not argue. He accepted it.

After the ceremony and the burial, Yoko staid behind. He couldn't stand not hearing her laughter or feeling her warms lips on his. This was going to be very hard for him. He'd grown much attached to her.

After five more hours at her grave he got up and went to his tent. It was very lonely and cold. There was no warmth of another body or nothing. He tried to fall asleep, and after about 2 hours, he did.

That night he had a dream, but to him it was like heaven.

Standing in front of him was Jing-ten, in a lovely white robe, and beside her…a child with little white fox ears.

She was smiling and the child was laughing. Then he ran to him and put his arms around his legs.

"Daddy, I love you." He looked up and smiled. Yoko smiled back. But he quickly looked up at Jing-ten. She smiled and walked closer. Yoko placed his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips. And she returned it willingly. He liked that.

He pulled away and she spoke.

"Yoko, dear, please you need to come home, I cannot handle little Naoko alone." She picked up the child on her hips and walked away. He followed, wanting to be with her alone in a bed room, with a few candles. That's what happened that night. They were in a darkened wood bedroom. Yoko was on top of her, moving in and out. She moaned his name and then it turned to a moan of pleasure.

That made him go harder and harder until he ejaculated inside of her. He pulled out and fell to her side. She looked at him with a flushed face then closed her eyes. She moved closer and…

Yoko shot up in his bed, panting. He was in a cold sweat. He looked around. There was no nude vixen beside him, no little child giggling, nothing. Yoko began to weep. His tent door flap opened slowly and a figure walked in.

"Who are you?" He asked not wanting to play any game.

"Jing-ten you silly." It was her, but…something was very different about her.

She was very pale and had a huge hole on her stomach.

One thing surprised him though. Inside her stomach, was a little baby? He couldn't believe himself. His woman was there, in front of him. In flesh and blood, but it wasn't her. Who was it?

0 TO BE CONTINUED… 0

Swansong9: I wrote more I hope it's not too confusing. So please R&R Ja Ne!


	7. The Dreams and The Night Mares

**DiScLaImEr I don't own YYH…but I wish I owned Youko…pouts YY **

The Trouble Maker

LAST TIME: Jing-ten died from youkai attacking her. Her and her unborn child where buried in front of him. Now Jing-ten has come back from the living and has a little surprise for Yoko.

Yoko couldn't believe his eyes, there before him was a young woman that was just buried. She was to be dead, in the ground. Not alive and walking around.

"Are you really Jing-Ten? Or are you hiding something?" He asked while getting up and walking closer.

"It is me hun, I haven't left you at all. And this is only from a little scratch." She smiled and walked closer. The smell of death lingered around her like smoke from a fire.

"You are not her nor will ever be like her. Tell me who you are right now."

The person laughed. "You are hard to fool my lovely Kitsune. I am not your bitch, but I will be soon." The figure got engulfed by smoke then a wolf youkai walked out.

She was skinny and fit. She had long silver hair and silver eyes to match her wolfish ways.

"Ah, Neon, it's you again. Why can't you leave me alone? I do not wish to be around you, and that prank didn't help." Yoko sounded annoyed.

"But Yoko, darling, I love you." She pleaded and got closer to him. He growled.

"You do not love me, my heart belongs to another. Live with it!" he walked out of the tent and to the burial grounds.

But to his surprise, there were no burials. He pondered at where they might be.

He quickly ran to Jing-ten's old tent, and there she was. Fast asleep in her bed, getting fat too. She took a deep breath and woke up. She smiled.

"Yoko-sama, why are you here? It's not proper to see a young girl at night. And I'm so weak from my injuries."

He looked at her. Her ear was bandaged up, and so were her arms. He shook his head.

"What do you mean? You are mine! You are with child! And then you died! What are you!" He raised his voice then got closer. It was her. There was no hole in he stomach, and the 'fat'; was just a pillow. She was really young too.

"What? How mean! To wish me dead! You are ungrateful!" She got up and walked out into the woods.

"No wait! Don't go! You'll be killed!" Yoko ran after her and grabbed her by the arm then pulled her closer to him.

"Please, don't go…" He said softly and sincerely.

"I won't….I'll stay here." She loved being in his grip by the sound of her voice. He smiled.

They walked back to his tent. The y both laid down and fell asleep.

During the night, Jing-ten got up and looked at Yoko.

"My dear Kitsune, prepare to die!" She lifted a blade…

Yoko shot up again in a cold sweat. Why was he having so many night mares? He looked to his side, and there was Jing-ten. She looked very sweet and young in her sleep. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt very warm. He gently shook her. Jing-ten slowly woke up and looked at him with a cute smile.

"Yes Yoko?" She yawned and sat up. He felt her stomach there was a slight bulge, she winced.

"Ouch, please don't touch there, I'm still very sore."

"What happened?" He felt stupid for asking a question like that.

"I was attacked remember? Youkai ate my stomach, Shaka healed me." She smiled and lay down again.

"I though you died…"

"No…that was Sole…you fell in to unconscious and he took a blow for you…" She sniffled and moved closer to Yoko. "He was too young! It's not fair!" she began to cry. He put and arm on her and lay back down. "It will be okay, I promise…I promise." He kissed her on the fore head and went back to sleep.

The nest morning Yoko walked out to the burial grounds. The stones were marked 'Sole'. It was him that was killed. All of those night mares……those night sweats, all from him. He thought he lost a loved one...

He got down and prayed then walked back to his tent to comfort the one he loved. This was going to be hard on the whole camp.

0 TO BE CONTINUED… 0

Swansong9: Bet you nobody expected that! But that's not the end! I will think of something to do….-evil laugh-

Sole: Why did I have to die? I wanted to get the hot chick!

SwanSong9: You hardly make an appearance, sorry.

Sole: I want a HOT CHICK!

SwanSong9: Later! I promise….so guys R&R Please….

Sole: Yeah R&R so I can get back!


	8. The tear shed for on lost person

**DiScLaImEr I don't own YYH…but I wish I owned Youko…pouts YY **

The Trouble Maker

LAST TIME: Jing-ten was not the one killed, Sole was. How could Yoko got knocked out with out knowing?

Yoko sighed sadly. He walked in his tent and got next to Jing-ten. She snuggled him and slowly fell asleep. He looked down at her and smiled. She lay, curled up on his chest. Sound asleep.

"Sleep well, tomorrow; I fear you will not be happy." He kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep also.

When the sun kissed the horizon, Yoko had already risen, leaving Jing-ten alone in the bed. She was still sound asleep.

He walked out and called out for all of the thieves. They all ran and gathered around him. Kuronue walked to Yoko's side.

"Listen up! Sole is no longer…" He choked and Kuronue cut in.

"He died while we saved Jing-ten." It was even hard for him to say. And there was no sound…

Finally someone broke the silence.

"He was a good man! He saved me, and he saved my love." It was a voice from a girl, it was Jing-ten.

"Jing-ten, I thought you where still asleep." Yoko rushed over to her and brought her to the center.

"I was asleep, but, I woke up." She smiled. She then looked at the other guys. "I am sorry for your lost; it hurts me just as much as it hurts you guys." Her eyes then caught a young blonde elf boy, he was crying, even though he wasn't showing it. She remembered him.

"Shawn, come here." Shawn looked up and slowly walked over to her. She smiled and said to him in a soft voice. "I am sorry that you lost your brother." She hugged him in a gentle and loving embrace, he returned it.

"Do not cry, Shawn. He wont die in you're heart. I promise." She smiled and wiped his eyes clear from tears. He smiled the best he could in this sad time.

Jing-ten walked back to Yoko and rested an arm on his shoulder and sighed. "This has proven to be a worthy opponent right now. Who ever is cursing you with nightmares must be destroyed by you or me." She growled softly but Yoko hushed her.

"I will do it one way or another, my sweet. Please do not fear. This plague will soon be over." She let Jing-ten go and walked off. His group of strong Youkai followed him to a tent.

Jing-ten walked around looking for those who were hit greatly by Sole's death. Again she came to Shawn.

"My dear, come here. I wish I could make all this pain go away, but I cannot. "She sighed softly and looked at him. "Come here." She walked toward him with extended arms and held him close. He smelled the perfume she wore and heard her heart beating. She wasn't as cold as he'd seen her. She had a good heart.

"If Yoko sees this…" Jing-ten cut him off.

"He will not care. He knows that I care about everyone who is hurt in this camp. Do not worry my dear. I will be here for you when eve you need some one." She smiled sweetly and kissed him very softly on the forehead then walked off to the tent so listen to the plans that Yoko was talking about…

0 TO BE CONTINUED… 0

SwanSong9: I am very sorry it took me so long to post. So much has been going on. Time just flew!

(Time grows wings then flies out the window)

SwanSong9: SEE! I'm not joking!

Yoko: You just forgot about this….I know you!

SwanSong9: I would never! I like writing…okay…maybe with all this work I got from school and everything it kinda slipped my mind….No biggie I remembered now so there.

Yoko: what ever, read and respond. Bye (disappears)

SwanSong9: Ja ne (walks off)


	9. Who is this child before me?

**DiScLaImEr I don't own YYH…but I wish I owned Youko…pouts YY **

The Trouble Maker

As Jing strolled back into camp she let out a huge sigh and sat outside the tent Youko was in. She looked at the cloth door and debated to enter or not. Hearing soft murmurs, she stood up and walked back to her tent.

Jing laid down on the futon and closed her eyes. Images of the elf popped in her thoughts.

"_My dear, come here. I wish I could make all this pain go away, but I cannot. "She sighed softly and looked at him. "Come here." She walked toward him with extended arms and held him close. He smelled the perfume she wore and heard her heart beating. She wasn't as cold as he'd seen her. She had a good heart._

"_If Yoko sees this…" Jing-ten cut him off._

"_He will not care. He knows that I care about everyone who is hurt in this camp. Do not worry my dear. I will be here for you when eve you need some one." _

Jing shook her head and sat up. Why couldn't she get Shawn out of her head?

"Damn you! Damn you all!" She said and walked outside. The cold air felt good on her.

The young fox looked up at the sky. It was starting to get cloudy. Jing's ears started to twitch with the soft wind. "Hm, I smell rain..." She said softly and walked around the camp.

It was very quiet, but it didn't surprise Jing one bit. She couldn't help but put a small smile on her face. 'Sole thought nobody cared about him. I knew he was wrong…' Her thoughts trailed off as she heard a soft crying.

She was wearing a white dress that had golden lace on the stop and the bottom. The girls black hair stood out against that dress. Her little pale hands covered her face.

Her snow white ears perked toward a little girl huddled by a large tree. Jing walked over to her and knelt beside her.

"What is wrong my child?" She asked softly as the little girl looked up. Her once emerald green eyes were now green laced with a terrible red color. Tears streamed down the girls face.

"My….My mommy died!" She said and wept again.

"Oh dear, come here." Jing said and wrapped her around the little girl, the long black hair completely concealing Jing's arm.

"I want my mommy!" She said between gasps of air from her heavy weeping.

"Shush my child. Relax. Are you hungry? Let's go get you some food." Jing said with a smiled and let her to the food tent.

0 TO BE CONTINUED… 0

SwanSong: Argh! I'm so sorry! I guess I got distracted! I didn't mean to! Gomen Nasai!

Youko: Bull shit. Distracted…what a lie!

SwanSong: Nuh huh! It's not a lie! Schools tough!

Youko: What ever…..Read and respond…walks away grumbling

SwanSong: Yeah! Please R & R skips away


	10. I haven't forgotten you guys!

This is just a simple note of apology to everybody that likes this story. I haven't died. Just thought I'd tell you all that. Though like every time I don't write, my writing style changes. I will update the story! Promise! I can't believe I haven't updated this thing in years…o.o I'm so sorry! I promise sometime VERY soon I will have this updated for you all! Forgive me please!


End file.
